


Breakdown

by leymedown



Series: Les Amis Moderne [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Can be read alone, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leymedown/pseuds/leymedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras finds Grantaire in the middle of a breakdown. He then has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

“Are you okay?”

No reply.

“Grantaire.”

Silence.

“Answer me.”

Nothing.

Enjolras sighed and looked down at his friend. Grantaire was huddled in the corner, his knees brought up to his chest and his head buried in his arms.

Slowly, he looked up at Enjolras and shook his head.

“Well, what’s wrong?”

Grantaire shrugged. Enjolras tried not to sigh again.

“Grantaire, I want to help you. I can’t do that if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.”

He shrugged again, then put his head back down. Enjolras left the room and pulled out his phone to call someone to help.

“Hello?” said the voice on the other end of the line, “Enjolras? Why are you calling?”

“It’s Grantaire,” He replied. “Something’s happened. I don’t know what, but I think it’s bad.”

“How bad?”

“He’s not talking. He’s barely even looking at me,” He let a sigh escape, “Eponine, you’re the only one who knows what to do when he gets like this.”

“That’s because there’s nothing to do. You just have to let him be.”

“But I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong. Nothing has to be wrong. This just happens sometimes, and you have to wait to let it pass.”

“I can’t do that! You know I can’t do that!”

“Well you’re going to have to because there’s nothing else you can do.”

“Fine.” Enjolras hung up.

When Enjolras entered the room again, Grantaire was still in the same place he had been before. After a moment, Enjolras went to join him. He didn’t react, so Enjolras placed his arms around him. Eventually, Grantaire leaned against him, but he didn’t move out of the ball he had curled herself into. Enjolras pet his hair and hummed.

He spent twenty minutes holding Grantaire before his breath evened out as he fell asleep. Enjolras would have moved him to one of the hotel room beds, but Grantaire had focused all his weight on him and was crushing his legs. Deciding that he would end up sitting on the floor for a longer amount of time than he would like, Enjolras closed his eyes as well.

However, sleep didn’t come to him. His mind was racing with worrying thoughts. He didn’t know what he would do when Grantaire woke up. Enjolras had no idea what he was thinking or feeling. All around, Enjolras was just out of his comfort zone.

He gave up on trying to sleep and pulled out his phone again.

_He’s asleep_ , he texted Eponine, _Should I say anything when he wakes up?_

After a few minutes, Enjolras received a reply. _No. Just let him do his thing._

He put his phone away. After a moment of reconsideration, he decided to send another text to Eponine.

_This isn’t healthy. We need to get him help._

She didn’t reply for a good five minutes. _I know._

Enjolras didn’t bother replying. Instead, he texted Combeferre.

  
_R and I are at that Holiday Inn about twenty minutes from the Musain. Do you think you can come get us?_

_What are you doing there?_

_R had an episode. He drunk dialed me. I have no idea how he got here because his car isn’t out front._

_I’ll be there in half an hour._

_Thanks._

Enjolras put his phone down again and went back to petting Grantaire’s hair. Eventually Enjolras’ eyes drifted closed and he was finally able to sleep.


End file.
